walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Reese Lee Hawthorne (Novel Series)
Reese Lee Hawthorne is a main character who first appears in The Walking Dead: Descent. Somewhat dense and youngest adult survivor of his group, Reese can be considered as a recruiter and/or scout of Pentecostal People of God. Reese acts as one of the closest minions of Jeremiah, along with Stephen Pembry. Pre-Apocalypse Jacksonville, Florida Nothing is known about Reese's life before the outbreak, except for the fact that he was a student from the suburbs of Jacksonville. Post-Apocalypse Woodbury, Georgia Reese Lee Hawthorne is the youngest male member of Jeremiah Garlitz's group, and he takes the role of scout for the group, When his group was besieged by mass herd of walkers in a church, he was sent out to find help, it was him find Woodbury and guide Lilly's rescue team back to the church, eventually saved his group and led them back to Woodbury. Reese would be among the few people who would survive the fall of Woodbury. Reese later on is grievously wounded, receiving a severe blunt force trauma to his head. He however barely manages to survive, along with Stephen Pembry (who had also received several injuries) and unharmed Jeremiah Garlitz himself. Reese then tells the preacher a nightmare about him being the devil, who then begins to laugh hysterically and telling Reese that it is nonsense. The trio then stumbles across a Cavalry Baptist Church, and a young female survivor named Norma. They invite to her to join them and they start to travel farther to Florida. Reese continues to serve the preacher the best he could, along with his associate Stephen, acting as one of Jeremiah's right hand. They stumble across a caravan packed with over thirty survivors, led by a man named Patrick Murphy. Jeremiah assasinates the Padre and takes over the caravan leadership. Reese, and Stephen, discover the remaining Woodburians still alive nearby Woodbury. They inform Jeremiah about their whereabouts. Jeremiah however gets angry to the two, because they didn't inform him earlier and/or take them out theirselves. He calms down, and starts planning his final attack on remaining Woodburians. Death ;Killed By *David Stern *Harold Benjamin Stauback *Miles Littleton *Norma Sutters *Zombies (Possibly) Reese is killed during the battle of Most Holy Redeemer Parish and Woodburians. It is ultimately unknown how he died, only being mentioned that Jeremiah discovers half of Reese's body on the ground guts spilling it's purple glistening delicacies for the walker swarm. Relationships Jeremiah James Garlitz Stephen Pembry Lilly Caul Speed Wilkins Speed and Reese had a stable relationship, both having a lot in common and being around the same age. After Reese arrived to Woodbury, the two often smoked weed along with Matthew behind the courthouse, and when Speed was devoured by walkers, Reese paused for one horror-stricken moment, thinking that he should intervene and try to help him, but is pulled away by Jeremiah. Matthew Hennesey Appearances Novel Series *"Descent" *"Invasion" Trivia *Reese has a high-strung personality, as he suffers from nervous tics and obsessivecompulsive habits. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:The Walking Dead: Descent Category:Novels Category:Unseen Category:Pentecostal People of God Category:Deceased Category:Main Characters